User blog:Garr9988/Stockpiled Stories
So, Draco has advised not to make any more stories until the current ones are finished. This includes De-Extinction and Munchies. However, here are a few story ideas that I've been mulling over for a while. #An ocean story. Where the gang is put into a submarine and has to scavenge the ocean for an artifact. While they're in there, they start to get cabin fever, easily angered, etc. Plus, I want an excuse to finally use the H2O/Mako Mermaid prop jewelry! #A proper musical, possibly. Optional, but don't we all want this one? UPDATE: Canon, facilitated by Hans Christian Andersen's Mechanical Bird. #This one's already been decided, but an Aden/Scott or just Scott apology story. The short plot for this one is, at least, that Aden goes into Garrett's mind and, long story short, Scott ends up apologizing for (at the very least) what he did to Aden and straining his relationship with Soul. I even have a conflict in mind for that scene, though I'd like to have a Garrett/Aden scene based on the Pearl/Amethyst Kindergarten fight. Somehow. #Aden, Juan, and Mary need to deal with powerful artifacts involving their respective associated mythologies: Egyptian, Norse, and Mayan, along with Chinese and Hindu. Let's see if the Gods of Homestuck can stop the five most powerful mythologies in the world from bringing Smite to life! #Garrett/Scott story. Mrs. F. (somehow) gives permission for Scott to be given a temporary physical form, and they bth work on their first "solo" case. While they're out, they start out despising each other, but by the end they reach an understanding. Not sure whether this would take place before or after Scott's apology to Aden. (This story is sort of based off Elphaba and Glinda's relationship in Wicked). #The Ascendere preform a special ritual that temporarily gives Garrett the powers of a Mage of Heart. What he does with them is up to him. #Aden and Soul are to be wed-And the Ascendere are going all out with preparations in their new home base of the Frog Temple city. What could possibly go wrong? #Aden's out on a mission. What's a bored Soul, stuck at home, gonna do? - A peek into the things Soul gets up to when left alone, mainly by fiddling with a benign artifact. #Carl and Mordin investigate a ghost town (either because of ghost citizens, a monster, or something else) and do some bonding. #Samara, Liara, Drake, and Carl have a "Couple-Off". #Drake and Garrett go on a case together as undercover contestants for a dance competition, and use the Bouquet of Margot Fonteyn and Rudolf Nureyev in their performance to win. #Artie: "We're collecting an artifact. A camera. From the Blair Witch Project." Everyone Else: "Nope." "Not it." "Niet." "Motherf**************ck." Canon Stories Since it would take too long to list here, I made a list on the canon wiki of unused episodes from the show. Draco and I were thinking, perhaps, if we all worked together, we could write Season 5 ourselves? Coupled with the pre-existing 6 episodes, we'd already have at least have 10, if we consider the two mentioned Senator plot points to occur separately from any of the aforementioned unused episodes. So, if each season has 26 episodes, we'd only need to think of 10 more stories, which... shouldn't me too hard, right? http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5 Category:Blog posts